Wireless telephones, which include both cellular telephones and the higher frequency personal communication devices are growing in numbers and also shrinking in size and weight. The growth in numbers is influenced by the convenience and the per call cost of wireless telephones with respect to pagers and wire line telephones or coin telephones for completing calls, especially when the user is away from home or office.
Typically during a call, mobile subscribers focus their attention on their conversations and do not realize that they may have talked on their cell phones longer than they wanted to with regard to their allotted monthly airtime minutes. For example, a mobile subscriber may have 150 monthly airtime minutes. If the mobile subscriber does not pay attention to the number of minutes that he has talked, he may talk for 30 minutes and not realize he has used up 20% of his monthly airtime minutes in just one conversation. It is very difficult to keep track of the airtime minutes during a conversation.
Thus, prior art mobile phones and similar devices have a significant drawback. There is therefore a need in the art for an improved method and system for automatically notifying a subscriber that the subscriber has talked on a mobile terminal for a predetermined amount of time.